Entangled Souls
by Sixth Night
Summary: Tifa's journey to Wutai takes an unexpected turn when she crosses paths with an old friend. One by the name of Vincent Valentine.
1. Sunset in Wutai

Small note of spoilers: There is just a tiny bit of it in a couple paragraphs in this chapter. Just to do with Vincent's past.

* * *

Burgundy veiled in two-day worn kohl became hidden as thin lids closed, brushing long lashes against delicate skin. A deep breath was inhaled, held for a moment and released through the newly formed part between pastel lips. Idly, slender limbs came to wrap her upper torso in a makeshift blanket—hands rubbing furiously against her biceps in attempt to scare off the gooseflesh that had formed in the chilled evening air.

The fleeting sun was settling behind the hills, and she wished it would cling to the sky and continue to shower what little warmth it offered over the small village. It had been such a pleasant day-- mild weather for hours-- but now that the sun was gone the breeze nipped at her skin harshly.

Burgundy came out from hiding, and she studied her surroundings for the seventh time from her vantage point on the sidewalk overlooking a small park. The village of Wutai truly was an attractive sight. The lush greenery was welcome in her mind, and the quaint buildings were just perfect. At first she had doubts about traveling to see an old friend, but now that she was here, the doubts had settled into distant memory. She hadn't been to see Yuffie just yet; she had been too caught in the idea of relaxing for a day or two before getting to that. Besides, Yuffie was a busy girl these days and Tifa hadn't bothered to call and announce her arrival until a few hours ago, when she left a message on the answering machine.

"You look cold." An even tone voice shattered the silence from behind her. The voice registered in her mind, but surprise still settled over the young martial artist. Lashes fluttered and she spun on her heels, coming face to face with a certain man. She was looking straight into a buckled red cloak, ever rising view finally coming to meet eyes a brighter red than her own.

"Vincent." She was confirming what she saw, still half in a daze from a moment before and half in surprise by seeing him. "What are you doing here?" She and Vincent had always carried a certain understanding. To say they were close would be a bit presumptuous, but they weren't quite strangers, either.

Vincent studied the expression that lay across her features. She was never too difficult to read, he liked that in a way. He knew his purpose for being in Wutai was slightly questionable. He shook his head lightly and answered, "I'm just here."

'_A man of few words.'_ Tifa wanted to laugh a little, but she resisted the urge. "Well, that's interesting." A warm smile graced her lips as she finished her sentence. She looked around the area and then returned to Vincent.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Lockhart?" Vincent inquired.

"I uh—" She nearly forgot what her purpose was in Wutai. Her stutter caused Vincent's eyes to narrow, knitting his brows as he awaited the rest of her answer. She laughed nervously as she saw the expression he was giving her. _'Splendid, Tifa. Oh yes! Yuffie.' _"I'm here to visit Yuffie." Tifa nodded in confirmation, calming from the embarrassment that had settled a moment before.

"Yuffie? I was unaware that you two were close." Vincent seemed a little skeptical. The whole group had grown closer in the recent reawakening of Sephiroth. Tifa had felt it necessary to thank Yuffie for coming, even if stolen materia had something to do with her appearance. She had also grown closer to her since and had missed her for some time after she left.

"We're closer now. She's so much fun." Tifa reminisced about the interesting times they'd had whenever she'd been around Yuffie. "She's mischievous, there's never a dull moment when you're hanging out with Yuffie!"

She laughed a little at the fact that this was utterly true. Vincent nodded in agreement, but was distracted by a barely audible rumble that came from Tifa's general direction. He titled his head, peering at her as if she'd done something wrong.

"Guess I forgot to eat…" Tifa confessed, a slight blush on her cheeks as another rumble escaped.

"You're hungry, then?" Not the smartest of questions, but Vincent didn't want to make any assumptions.

"I am, very much so." Tifa nodded.

"Then may I take you to dinner?" Vincent asked. Tifa was surprised at his invitation. She really was hungry, and eating alone wasn't her favorite of pastimes.

"Sure, I'd love to." Another warm smile came across her lips as she agreed. Vincent nodded and led her toward one of the restaurants in town. He hesitated before grabbing the door, and turned to Tifa.

"Is this all right?" He asked.

"Sounds fine to me!" She was too hungry to be picky about the restaurant. Vincent gave her yet another nod, and then held the door for her as they entered. It was a tad noisy due to all of the business and the music. The hostess smiled and upon confirming the number in their party, led the pair to a corner booth. The table was dimly lit by a small scented candle, and the location was a little quieter than anywhere else. Vincent was happy with this.

Shortly after the hostess wandered off, the waitress appeared. "Can I get you anything to drink? Perhaps an appetizer?" She asked.

"I'll have water." Vincent answered, looking to Tifa.

"Hm… I think I'll go with the same, but add a martini to that." Tifa smiled.

The waitress left to fill their order and the two were left silent. Tifa perched both hands at her sides on the fabric of the bench, and peered over at Vincent for a moment.

"So, Vincent, tell me about yourself." It sounded like some sort of cheesy line, but she really didn't know too very much about him. She was curious to know more about the mysterious man she was now at dinner with.

"That is quite a tale. I think it would require more time than dinner." He answered.

"Oh." Tifa frowned. Vincent could tell she was a little disappointed.

"There is not much to tell, anyhow. I suppose I could tell you a small portion for now?"

Tifa's smile instantly returned, she was absolutely pleased that he was going to inform her of his life, however small a portion it was. She nodded fiercely. "That'd be great."

Vincent allowed a brief smile to lighten dark features above the cowl of his cloak. He settled in to the booth becoming more comfortable. He began his tale,

"As you may know, I was once part of the Shin-Ra Company's Turks. That was some time ago. I was once assigned to a project designated to my father. I met a woman then, she was assisting my father… her name was Lucrecia. My father was later killed whilst saving her life." Vincent paused as he saw the waitress approaching from across the room.

"Vincent… I'm sorry. What happened then?" Tifa inquired. He held one finger up to signal for her to wait a moment, and when their drinks landed on the table, she realized why he'd paused. After setting the drinks down, the waitress pulled out a tab and pen.

"Can I take your orders now?" She asked. She looked directly at Tifa as to signal for her to order first. Tifa hadn't even glanced at the menu yet, but she had a good idea that all she could go for at this point would need to be light. No sense in drenching her beyond empty stomach with something heavy.

"I'll have a garden salad." Tifa answered.

"Okay, what sort of dressing?" The waitress asked.

"Ranch'll be fine."

"Breadsticks?"

"Sure."

The waitress jotted down Tifa's order and turned to look at Vincent. "For you, sir?"

Vincent had eaten there a time or two, so he really hadn't the need to see a menu. He ordered his usual dinner, and the waitress left the table to put their orders in. Vincent brought his focus back to Tifa, he had never really opened up to someone, but something about her just put him at ease. It was strange and for the time being, inexplicable. Tifa had donned quite the curious smile while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, are you gonna go on?" She giggled slightly, watching Vincent snap from his daze.

"Sorry. Yes, I will go on. Shortly after all of that, I was assigned to watch over a group of researchers working on the Jenova Project in Nibelheim. At that point, I ran into Lucrecia once again." He paused and took a sip of his water. Tifa had already gotten past the half-way point of her martini, but she was beginning to realize that this Lucrecia had a large role in Vincent's story. Vincent went on, "Lucrecia and I had become friends since the incident with my father and we became close. Eventually, I realized I had…" Vincent looked down, seeming to catch on his words.

Tifa's expression became quite compassionate, and she reached across the table to take Vincent's right hand in her own. "It's okay, Vincent." She persuaded with a sweet tone that displayed her concern for him. Vincent studied the dance of her slender fingers as they gingerly traced the top of his hand comfortingly. From this, he found the strength to continue.

"Eventually, I realized I'd fallen in love with her. I kept it to myself for some time, but after a while I had to ask her if the feelings I felt for her were reciprocated." He paused once more.

"Were they?" Tifa inquired.

"When I had asked her, she became distraught. That was when she confessed that she had entered into a relationship with Professor Hojo. I was stunned, but there was not anything to be done about it. I let her go. Not long after, Lucrecia became pregnant. The man I'd come to appreciate as a monster had impregnated a woman I cared for deeply, but it did not stop there. He began to inject her with Jenova cells to study the effects on an unborn child." Vincent paused. Tifa could see the sickness in his face, she could tell he was upset about the events being told and she felt bad about pushing him to do so.

Vincent was too open to stop now, he continued despite his better judgment. "Even so, in the interest of science, Lucrecia proceeded with the treatment and suffered various ill effects as a result. Lucrecia fainted one day in the Nibelheim Inn and I confronted Hojo quite angrily. We argued for some time, and then Hojo pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it toward me. Time stood still for some time when I saw this, but before I could react, Hojo pulled the trigger."

Vincent paused as he noticed the strange expression Tifa had displayed. Before she could tell him how insane the story was sounding, he simply continued on. "Hojo laid me on his operating table; he reconstructed me and revived me. That's why my left arm is the way that it is. While Hojo's experimentation resulted in Galian Beast, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas becoming part of my anatomy, Lucrecia exposed my body to G Substance. G Substance is a contaminated form of mako. As a result, I became Chaos, an entity intended to pave the way for Omega WEAPON by killing all living things. I became angry and under Chaos' influence, I went into rage. Lucrecia used materia to control my actions and I went into a deep slumber. Some years later, you all found me in the basement of the mansion. That's the summary of my tale. If you want to know more, it will have to wait."

Tifa sat in silence and Vincent followed suit. For once in her life, she hadn't a clue what to say. What he had told her was bordering on a vague explanation of his past and how he became the Vincent she knew. She had so many questions still and she had wanted to launch an exploration into the events he'd told in his story, but her mind traced over his last sentence. _'If you want to know more, it will have to wait.'_ She was already thankful he'd opened up. This was uncharacteristic for him, and she knew as much. She opted not to push him any further.

Their food came moments after his tale finished, but suddenly Tifa didn't feel as hungry as she had earlier. She picked at her salad and managed as much of it as she could, eventually finding a way to get through three-quarters of it. Vincent ate as well, but neither of them said a word the entire time.

Once their food was gone, the waitress bused the table and dropped the check at the edge. Vincent quickly paid the total and left a tip. Tifa had tried to discourage him from paying for the entire meal, but he wouldn't have it. They left the restaurant afterward, strolling down the dark sidewalks and into a small park. Tifa finally found the courage to bring up his story.

"I wanted to thank you for opening up to me. I feel so special, I know it isn't common for you to do so. I really don't know what to say about the things that happened to you accept that I wish things could have been different for you." Tifa stopped beneath a tree, looking to Vincent as he stopped with her. "I have gained so much respect for you, tonight." Vincent tilted his head; the quizzical expression on his face spoke volumes.

"Tifa, you are special. Though, why have you gained a respect for me?" He asked.

"You have survived so much. I would have never been able to deal with such things." For a moment, her mind drifted to Cloud. She had feelings for him, but was lost in the wake of Aerith. Was this how Vincent had felt with Lucrecia?

"As you have as well, Tifa. You have survived much, and you are resilient." Vincent managed a crooked smile, his voice taking a soft tone. "You are amazing."

Tifa couldn't believe what Vincent had just said. She had known their friendship carried a mutual respect. Vincent had admired Tifa for her kindness and had always been willing to help her, but the fact that he found her amazing was new. Warmth flooded Tifa's cheeks and she turned her face to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Tifa?" Vincent wondered if he'd said something to upset her. Tifa regained her composure and brought herself to look at him again, a smile causing her to appear elegant beneath the embrace of the silver moonlight.

"No one has ever told me that before." Tifa confessed.

"They'd be foolish not to." Vincent assured.

"It's nice to hear." She giggled softly. She noticed a bench and promptly took a seat. Upon relaxing the warmth that had graced her lithe form simply left. She suddenly felt quite cold, and her arms settled around her upper body. Vincent took note, and without a word he sat close to her and wrapped his right arm over her, using the cloak to shield her from the elements.

The proximity sent her flesh into a flurry. She hadn't been close to him like she was in this moment. Her arms left their stance and one came to rest between them, her hand idly resting on his thigh. She hadn't really paid much attention to where it landed, but Vincent sure did. His own skin danced as her hand tensed into his thigh. The touch of a woman had been absent for quite some time, and his excitement to the interaction could be enhanced by this fact. He felt almost drunk when her fingers danced from pinky to thumb; all the while she was unaware of what her innocent actions were causing.

Vincent cleared his throat in a less than stable manner, and Tifa looked up at him. He was staring out into the park nearly sweating bullets. Depths of wine traced down his form to her hand resting upon his thigh. She realized just how far up his thigh it was, and instantly the warmth in her cheeks flushed back in full force. Her hand was quickly withdrawn and she muttered an apology, "Oh! I—I'm sorry."

Vincent barely heard her, but he brought himself to look down upon her. "It's okay." It actually wasn't. He was highly aware of _himself_ at the moment and he was fighting off desire. What began as a platonic friendship after he was awoken, had taken a quick turn this evening, to lands unknown. He had opened his heart to her earlier, something he'd not done with anyone since the events with Hojo and Lucrecia. This was a rare feat, and he wasn't entirely sure what had caused him to allow Tifa such a view into his past.

"No… I made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Tifa lowered her head, feeling quite displeased with herself. After hearing his story, she felt drawn to him. Perhaps it was her need to help, or perhaps it was something far deeper. Whatever the cause, she felt the draw and it had caused her to make him uncomfortable.

"Please, I was not uncomfortable. It has been a long time since I've felt close to anyone. I suppose that is why I reacted the way I did." Vincent squeezed her shoulder with the hand belonging to the arm draped loosely around her. At his words, Tifa looked up to him again. A smile slowly spread over her lips, she thought for a moment he was rejecting her touch. She was mistaken.

"I understand that." Once her sentence was finished, she shivered again. A chill ran down her spine as the night breeze proved itself quite the enemy. Vincent felt her and tugged her even closer to him. Their bodies were connected at the side and her arms wrapped the center of his waist. She hugged him tightly, her head coming to rest against his chest. He held her loosely for a moment, but reluctantly, he let her go.

"You are freezing, and I heard the yawn you were trying to hide. You should go and get some rest." He ran his right hand through her hair and as she began to move away from him, he placed a fleeting kiss atop the crown of her head, briefly taking in the sweet scent of her hair. Tifa moved so that she could look at Vincent, moved by his endearing gesture. He was incredibly thoughtful and he made her feel safe and cared for, something she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"I guess you're right. What about you?" She yawned once again, stifling the action with her hand. Veiled eyes found crimson as she awaited his answer.

"I don't know. I may sleep as well." His answer didn't seem to be enough for her.

"Where? Hey… don't think about perching yourself somewhere in town. There's an extra room next to mine at the Inn, why don't you stay there?" She thought it was a perfect idea. Little did she know that her suggestion was slightly tainted by her subconscious desire to see him again.

"That sounds fine. Shall we?" Vincent stood from the bench, offering to help Tifa stand in her tired state. She obliged and they walked side by side to the Inn, not far from the park.

Vincent went to the business of retrieving a key for the room, while Tifa seemed to have wandered off to her room upstairs. Once he had paid for his stay and received the key from the Inn keeper, Vincent too went up the stairs. His room was indeed next to hers, and when he arrived in the hallway he saw Tifa propped against the wall between their doors.

"I wanted to say goodnight." She said. He nodded and brought himself a few feet from the dark haired beauty. As he came near, she took the liberty to close the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and reaching her tip-toes. He returned her embrace for a moment.

"Goodnight, Tifa." His voice was smooth and deep, she found shivers trailing down her spine as he spoke nearly into her ear. She pulled away from him until her hands were against his biceps. She studied his face for a moment, appreciating his handsome features beneath the dim light of the hall. Though his hair and cowl obstructed her view, she could see most of his face. He was beautiful, quite simply.

He was also going about the business of appreciating Tifa. Her delicate features were a contrast to the punch that she could offer when pressed. Her dark hair and eyes were mysterious and her dainty nose completed her face perfectly. Her lips were plush, and his eyes dwelled on them for a moment.

She smiled once more as he watched her, and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss directly on the center of her forehead. He finished the light kiss with a soft caress against her cheek, before slipping from her grasp. There was nothing left to say tonight, so he turned and unlocked his door.

"Goodnight, Vincent." She said, also turning to enter her own room through the cracked door. Once he closed his door, she mirrored his action. She leaned against the door for a moment, a longing sigh escaping from betwixt pastel. _'I adore you.'_ She finished her sentence in her head, if only she had the nerve to say it aloud.

Tifa pushed herself from the door and found herself hovering over the bathroom sink in seconds. She had barely made the trip to Wutai two days ago, and something had exhausted her so that she had slept most of the first day. The second day she had wandered similar to a zombie, finding her way to the sidewalk where Vincent had come upon her. What had pulled her into such a strange existence lately was a mystery to her at the moment, but it seemed to have leveled since her encounter with Vincent.

Tifa turned the small brass handle with a 'C' etched into the top, water began to flow from the faucet. Hands cupped together and gathered enough cool water to splash her face and rinse the grime from her skin. It was much needed, since in her previous state she had forgotten to wash her face all together. Tifa finished and dried her face with a small towel.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground on her way to the bed. She removed her shoes before the rest of her clothes met the same demise, save for her panties, and she drew on an old tee shirt that lay across the bed. Once nestled between the sheets of the queen sized bed, Tifa reminisced about the evening she had just had. Vincent piqued her curiosity and when he opened up to her, she felt so drawn to him. She also felt the need to know more about his past and basically anything to do with him. So many questions burned in her mind, but they'd have to wait since those were Vincent's orders. _'What am I to do about this?'_ She pondered. Her thoughts of Vincent drifted away as her eyes slowly closed and sleep pulled her under.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent, Tifa or Wutai.. or anything else for that matter. This applies to each chapter.


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

Tifa had long been lost in dreams, fond memories of Vincent engaging such night-time fantasies. In the midst of a memory involving a brief talk they'd had on the Highwind, the conversation shattered between them something similar to delicate glass. Tifa had angered Vincent some how, and embarrassed him all in the same. He waved a hand toward her dismissively and strode toward the railing of the deck. Her unconscious mind watched the drama unfold as though it were a movie playing on a screen.

A tale was weaved of her passive feelings, Vincent had called her on the issue of the long sedated love she felt for a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He proclaimed to an apparently angry Tifa that she should not waste time with someone so undeserving of her attentions and that was the moment she had blurted 'So I suppose you think you're deserving?' Vincent had blushed a thousand shades of crimson before turning upon gold clad heels and fleeing the scene.

Tifa stood there with a baffled expression dominating porcelain features, speechless to say the least. In the few precious seconds it took for her to realize what she had said, Vincent had nearly crippled over at the railing. The hard soles of her boots thudded against the floor as she felt herself being pulled to his side by some force beyond her reasoning. Before she had decided what to do about the situation, she was beside him. His eyes were glowing a new shade of red as he raised them to settle upon her, though she felt like a spectator to the events unfolding.

"Vincent, I'm so sorry…" Her voice was faint as she spoke. She was in disbelief when she saw salted water welling within the lower portion of his eyes. Perhaps the confrontation had swept him back to memories with Lucrecia? Finally, the cloaked man lifted himself with assistance from the railing, standing before Tifa as the sun set in the distance. His hand moved to cup her cheek in a warm embrace, settling from his discomposure.

"I should be apologizing. You see, I have called you on such feelings in hopes that I might see some sign that they are false." His voice was calm as ever while he spoke, nearer to her than she'd ever experienced.

"Wh-- what? Why?" Tifa inquired, brows scrunching and lashes fluttering in a look of confusion.

"Because, Tifa…" Vincent drew closer, bringing her into his arms, "Have you not noticed? I believe I have fallen for you." With that, he lowered his head and successfully closed the distance between them, his lips pressed firmly against hers. The sudden kiss eased the discomfort of confusion as his words rolled through her mind continuously.

Their fleeting kiss lasted but seconds before he broke away, leaning back to survey the expression she wore. To his surprise, she didn't seem angry or confused. A certain peace lay over her and she looked happy. Tifa's mind observed, causing the dream to feel quite real. After a moment of silence, wine coloured eyes drifted from the peaceful crimson they'd met with and suddenly clashed with mako infused blue.

The blonde's jaw hung loose, in confusion or perhaps lack of words. Tifa shifted uncomfortably, wishing to disappear into the safety of Vincent's cloak and beyond the burning stare of the blue eyes. The few words he managed to utter were hardly audible, let alone managed to make any sort of sentence. 'Tifa… Vincent… I…What?' happened to be all that he could spare. If he'd meant to say more, she surely wouldn't have been surprised. His head hung and his chin nearly met his chest, as he turned upon his heels and ran from the scene. Tifa felt the tear within her chest, but the peace that had settled in her heart urged her to stay in Vincent's arms a while longer.

"You can go, if you wish." He comforted, his hands sweeping over the small of her back and disconnecting with her entirely.

"No. I would have, had I not heard the words you said to me before." Strands of espresso tickled against her cheeks as she shook her head. Her chin rose and her eyes met with his, "The truth is, ever since we first began to talk… I've always felt close to you. I can't explain it, but in a way I've fallen for you, too." She confessed, her eyes never leaving his. Vincent could see the honesty with which she spoke, and he felt certain she hadn't been playing his mind.

In a lapse of judgment and perhaps character as well, Cloud had managed to unsheathe his sword. As tears fogged his eyesight, he looked upon the newly formed couple with rage. A quick dash lead him back to where he'd first observed the interaction between Tifa and Vincent, and before Vincent's otherwise engaged mind could register the threat, the sharp end of the blade pierced through his stomach and twisted. The pain was momentary as the blade entered and Tifa was in disbelief.

"Cloud that's not like you at all! What are you thinking?" She screamed, reaching out for Vincent. The blood began to spill and the blade was removed, allowing the stream to increase and Vincent fell against the floor with a harsh thud. Tifa's scream would likely have stirred all the earth, but the only person it managed to bother was in fact, Tifa.

Dark lashes fluttered and lids sprang open, deep eyes peering at the dark ceiling of the familiar Inn. Her chest heaved as she inhaled and exhaled sweet oxygen, feeling as though she'd been deprived of such basic life for hours. A tear quickly fled down the side of her face and gathered within her ear, causing her to jerk her head away from the pillow, fingers prying within the cavern to wipe away the unwanted moisture.

The newly awakened girl stared in silence at the ceiling, unsure of what to make of reality. Her mind was analyzing the events that had played out before her in her nightmare. Sweat covered palms rose and rested against her forehead as she fought to slow her breathing. _'It was only a nightmare… and not even a realistic one at that.'_ She convinced herself. _'Cloud couldn't possibly kill Vincent. Nor would he.'_ She furthered the explanation.

Her self induced analysis session came to a halt when she was interrupted by a terrible noise coming from the outside halls. She froze and listened carefully in the silence, trying to discern what could have been responsible for such a noise. _'Nothing.'_ Fingers pushed the sheets and blankets down the bed and she sat forward, listening more intently. The noise reoccurred and she was able to find comfort in the fact that it was a human voice. She was preparing to lie back down, when the voice came at a higher intensity. Upon the third instance, Tifa realized that someone was yelling and that someone was Vincent.

She pushed the covers away from her and brought her legs beyond the edge of the bed. She wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes and lifted herself from the mattress, hurriedly grabbing at a pair of satin pajama bottoms she'd tossed aside upon arrival. The garment was slipped up and over toned limbs and quickly tied around her waist. She flew from her room and came to the door to Vincent's room. Knuckles came in contact with said door in an all but desperate manner as she waited impatiently outside the door. No answer came. She knocked again and managed a hushed shout of his name. Nothing came about. Finally, she tried the door knob and it shot to the side allowing the door to squeak open.

She pushed past the door and closed it upon entering. Burgundy eyes searched the room until they fell upon a form twisted within the sheets on the bed. Another yell emitted through parted lips as his face contorted in a look of pain. Tifa felt adrenaline course through her veins as she rushed to the bedside. She knew he had nightmares, but the severity of the one that seemed to grip him now was astonishing. She gazed upon the shirtless form as his squirming came to an end. Slowly, she brought her fingers to brush against the soft skin that encased his shoulder.

"Vincent?" She whispered, though Vincent did not respond. The moment her hand brushed against his shoulder, calm washed through him and she couldn't help but notice the innocence that fled into his features. It seemed as though his nightmare ended, perhaps she had stirred him enough to stop whatever torture was being put upon him in his sleep.

Tifa lingered for a moment, fingers gingerly tracing the apparent line of a vein that led from his shoulder down his bicep. A smile graced her lips and she felt satisfied she'd put an end to his nightmare. She rose from her hunched stance at his side, and turned to the door. Silent foot falls brought her within mere inches from the door when the sleeping man cried out again. She looked over her shoulder to see him writhing beneath the sheets. A sigh escaped from betwixt parted pastel as she found herself back to the hunched position in seconds.

"Vincent?" She tried again, her hand coming against the inner side of his elbow this time. Still, he did not stir from his sleep. This fact amused her for a moment, with his precise instincts she had assumed he would have sensed her presence long before she entered the room, though she was mistaken. For whatever purpose, he'd not consciously realized Tifa had come to him. She tightened her grip on his arm, squeezing a bit and whispering his name again, watching as the calm returned to him. Inexplicable as it was, she seemed to control whether he continued in his nightmare.

Guilt tugged at her, while her mind told her to simply return to bed. She felt a need to help, though she knew that he must have survived many nights such as this one. She brought her hand away from his arm, as her gaze roamed his chin. She'd never seen his face quite so naked before, his bandana and cloak discarded for the evening. She traced the shape of his eyebrows with her eyes, then the expanse of his forehead and further into the mess of midnight.

Upon entertaining the idea of the free flowing locks, her hand strayed further and ran through the silken mane from root to end, feeling the cool strands slip through her fingers until they descended back against his pillow. She sat there for quite some time, comforting him with the light touch of fingers flowing through his hair. Slowly, her heavy lids won the unseen argument, descending until lashes rested upon flesh. Her head slowly fell as contentment flooded her mind, her own nightmare seemingly forgotten. As her forehead made contact with his arm, her neck jerked and she found herself coming back into consciousness.

She didn't want to fall asleep, for fear of what Vincent might think. Slowly she came to stand, her left ankle popping in protest as she did so. She winced upon hearing the loud crack, but Vincent still did not stir. Finally she pleaded with her heart well enough to leave his side. She slipped back across the room and out into the halls, shutting the door before she could watch his nightmare slip back into his mind. She felt horrible, but she also did not want to press her luck. She slipped across the barrier of her door, and eyes searched out the LCD display of the clock on the nightstand. _'Five…'_ she shook her head. It was still early, but there wouldn't be anymore sleep for tonight. She was too concerned that she'd find herself back in his room if she stayed, listening for his call.

Fingers grasped the fabric of a coat and she pulled it over her tee shirt. Toes slid into the embrace of the slippers that happened to match the pajamas. She grabbed the key from the nightstand and headed out of her room once again. There'd be no sense in getting dressed, it was still cold out and she had doubts that any place would be open so early. She justified her messy appearance and strode down the hall to the stairs. Each step was taken cautiously before she came to the bottom floor. The Inn Keeper greeted her but received merely a nod in his direction.

Tifa had slipped beyond the doors in a hurry, fleeing to the familiarity of the park once more. Arms crossed the expanse of her midsection, holding the coat around her in effort to keep warmth. Her hair soaked in the moisture from the mist that hung over the town, wrapping it in mystery. She came to the bench she had sat on the night before, and repeated history.

An hour passed as she sat on the bench, watching as the town slowly came to life. The residents began to spill from their homes and the business began to open, shopkeepers tiredly finding the energy to bring life into their stores. The dew settled onto blades of grass, though most of the mist that had enveloped the landscape earlier had left. Tifa was lost in her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrap wildly about her, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Ohh! I missed you! I can't believe you're here!" The exclamations came as an assault on Tifa's ears. She immediately recognized the voice that spilled such over exaggerated words.

"Hey there." She greeted Yuffie, embracing her for a moment, before letting her go. She scooted sideways on the bench so she could get a look at the girl. She had grown her hair out a bit, and she seemed to be changing slightly. "Wow! You just are growing up right in front of my eyes." Tifa teased, in a rather motherly fashion.

"Guh!" Yuffie gasped and giggled a bit, but she caught the puffiness that resided beneath Tifa's eyes. "Gosh, Tif' didn't you sleep?" She wore a new look of concern as she prodded Tifa.

"Yeah… I did. I had a nightmare, but it was just that." Tifa nodded, not wanting to press further into the events.

"Oh no! Stupid nightmares… But what have you been doing all this time?" Yuffie had directed the question to the time frame between Tifa's arrival and their meeting. Tifa seemed to be confused about her question, so she restated. "I mean since you got here!"

"Ah, yes. I eh… " Tifa paused. She was nearly going to mention having dinner with Vincent when it dawned on her that Yuffie had once had a crush on him. A quick blush settled against her cheeks as she searched for an excuse. "Oh, you know this and that." She stated, feigning nonchalance.

Yuffie might have been a little dense at times, but she knew the expression that Tifa displayed all too well. "Oh my gawd. You met someone here! You did, didn't you?" Yuffie pried into Tifa, giggling all the while.

"What? Did not. I was just sitting here almost the whole time." Tifa wanted desperately to run back to her room.

"Yeah right. For three days?" Yuffie's expression brought serious sarcasm. "What's his name?" Clearly Yuffie was not about to let this one slide.

"Well… uhm, Okay!" Tifa exclaimed, finally facing that she'd have to tell Yuffie at some point, lest she be tortured with questions for days on end. "I was here sort of watching the town when Vincent came around out of nowhere." Tifa tried to mention him casually.

"Vincent? As in Valentine?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes. I went to dinner with him… turns out he's staying in the room next to mine and that was all."

"That's it?" Yuffie peered deep into Tifa's eyes.

"Yep."

"Why do I get the idea that's not it?"

"I don't know, Yuffie." Tifa attempted to fight off Yuffie's insistent questioning, but she knew she was on the losing end. All at once a suspicious look crossed Yuffie and she gasped with excitement. Tifa could see the wheels turning in Yuffie's little scheming head.

"You like him!" She pointed at Tifa mercilessly. With the accusation, Tifa blushed heavily.

"Yuffie, don't be silly. We're friends." Tifa made an attempt to sound convincing, though it was the truth, Tifa admitted to herself that she wished for a little more at times.

"Oh, right. And I married Cid!" Sarcasm dripped from Yuffie's quick counter. Tifa's head tilted and she decided this would be her only way out.

"Oh, Yuffie! I always knew you had feelings for Cid. Ever since he first called you brat you were just head over heels, weren't ya?" Tifa turned the accusations harshly on the blushing ninja.

"What? Gawd! I was just kidding… the old man." Yuffie squirmed beneath Tifa's burning eyes. "Okay! So I had a freakin' crush on him. So what?" She confessed. Tifa's brows raised consecutively and she peered at the young girl with curiosity.

"I thought you had a crush on Vincent?" Tifa inquired.

"Well yeah, but that was long gone. Who cares though? Didn't you catch the keyword 'had'? It means I don't anymore." Yuffie convinced Tifa of this fact.

"Okay, okay. What are you doing up so early, anyhow?" Tifa was surprised to see her up at this hour, and she successfully distracted Yuffie from the idea of Vincent.

"Oh! I need to go. I gotta go see Godo about something." Yuffie sprang to her feet upon her revelation. "But we can get together later, yeah? I mean, we can have some fun." A smirk played across Yuffie's lips.

"Of course. Go on, I'll see you later." Tifa shooed Yuffie on her way and returned to the study she was conducting on the various scenery around her. Her mind drifted slowly over the events of the previous day, combining slowly with Yuffie's accusations about her feelings. It was all so sudden, but Tifa couldn't really be sure what she felt just yet. The previous night certainly brought about plenty of questions about her feelings and how Vincent fit into them.

She also still had so much she wanted to learn about him, and perhaps get to the bottom of his nightmares. A thought slipped across her involving the idea of being 'forced' to spend every night by his side to scare off those nightmares, causing a quirky smile to play upon her lips. Her mind was also full with questions about her own nightmare. Why had he made such confessions in that dreamy first part of the nightmare? Did her subconscious desire such things? She didn't quite know where to begin, but she knew she needed answers.

Vincent had finally left his world of nightmares and traded them in as the light flooded his room. To her knowledge, he was still asleep. Little did she know that he was observing her from beside a tree across the park. He hadn't been there long at all, he'd only come recently enough to see Yuffie leave in a hurry. Perhaps she'd been the reason he'd waited there, not wanting to interrupt the two as the caught up. Though to his suspicion, he was also deciding whether or not to approach Tifa or simply run while he still could. He watched as she smiled, feeling a sudden urge to come upon a decision.

'_Fight or flight…?'_

_

* * *

_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one.

So that's chapter two! I know that it's a little different with the dreams and such, but trust me, this will play into the relationship and make for many more questions that need answering :) It will be a long road. If you have any suggestions or things you quite like about the story, please don't be afraid to mention that via e-mail or even in a review.


	3. Revelations

'_Fight or flight?'_

'_Fight for what, exactly?'_

Vincent fought a silent battle within his mind. The controversy rooted in which alternative would prove best for those involved. Evermore was he plagued by an analytical existence, perhaps due to the pieces of his past. The present circumstances were all but inconceivable, and in the least, slightly confused. Such proved an abnormal feeling to deal with for the gunslinger.

The verses of a familiar saying drowned his thoughts with a lethal celerity. The aphorism caused a tension to rush through his nerves while crimson gaze settled heavily on inattentive feminine features. Had hidden agenda played a role in the events of the antecedent? One might have guessed, that in order for Vincent Valentine to spill even a summary of his past to anyone, he might require the influence of something powerful. Even alcohol would have explained that which he failed to understand.

Tifa Lockhart had often coerced sentences built with more than meaningless phrases from him, she had an interesting manner of bringing extrovert behaviour from an otherwise introverted being. On the contrary, Vincent had been in a particularly vulnerable state as of late. Perhaps his weakened state had influenced the response she elicited from him the prior evening. Was it really all that questionable that he had desired to open up for some time and had finally chosen a seemingly perfect candidate to allow such knowledge?

Years were spent hiding past from present, leaving unattended memories to dwell in the cobwebs of a labyrinth. In all truth, the desire for someone to help sort through tenets and ease away the discomfort had long been at the forefront of his secret wishes. Until the precedent evening, he had thought such a woman to be chimerical. Not even in the depths of his soul had he thought the bond he noted between he and Tifa actually ran much deeper than mutual appreciation. When he studied the proverbial windows to her soul last night, he saw admiration and a faint hint of attraction. She was sending signals that crossed him in to new territory.

Though the notion of a new beginning admittedly alarmed every sense of him, the thought of carrying on the remainder of his existence in shadow wondering what could have been, disturbed him. The push and pull of two worlds became intense, and he felt a minute pain well up to signal the first trace of a migraine. Twin tips were pressed against the bridge of his nose, crimson hidden behind lids as he regained composure. A deep breath sucked past dry lips, held in an extended chest for brief moments.

Upon settling malady, he unveiled crimson hue, his gaze seeking the woman who could be blamed for his current condition. He was surprised when her eyes shifted to meet his, a smile gracing over her feminine lips. Without knowledge of his motions, he had moved from the safety of the tree during his soliloquy and was within her view. How strange that her simple smile provided comfort to a tormented soul. He gave her an insufficient nod, and she assumed he would like her to join him.

Tifa rose from the bench, graceful movement bringing her to his company. He took notice of her pajamas, realizing she must have been out since earlier this morning. "Good morning, Vincent." Tifa's cheerful voice broke the silence.

"Tifa." He met her gaze, searching for signs that her new feelings remained. "Did you sleep well?"

Pearled tips nibbled against her bottom lip, unsure of whether to mention how her night actually went. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she had been in his room, which surprised her. For now, she would take their interactions slowly. "I did. How about you?"

"Well enough." He nodded, emphasis added to the statement.

"I finally saw Yuffie." She announced, a nervous laugh presented as her mind wandered the dialogue of her meeting with Yuffie.

"You seem uncomfortable with that..." He was too observant for her usual facade.

"No, no. In fact, we're getting together later. You can join us, if you like?" _'Why does he see through everything?' _

"I may pass on that offer." He watched a small frown form, a bona fide pout. "But I'd much like it if we could spend some time together." And he meant that.

Her expression immediately changed, a radiant smile curving pastel. "I'd like that, too." She fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat, as they hung past the tips of her fingers. Something about him made her nervous like a young girl with her first crush. Such feelings had not been evident for far too long.

"What would you like to do, Tifa?" He watched her fidget, an imperceivable smirk commandeering pale lips.

"Hm..." She paused a moment to think, "Oh! There's some sort of fair going on this weekend in honor of... em, well I don't know. I just know that Yuffie had mentioned it sometime ago and she said they have all kinds of neat things to do. We could check that out?"

"Where will that be?" He wasn't sure if something so crowded would be to his liking, but her excitement about the matter was endearing.

"It's later this afternoon, and into the evening. I believe it's by the market and actually in this park, as well."

"Shall I meet you here later, then?" Truthfully, he needed a bit more time to mull over the details of his decisions.

"Sure! I should probably get out of my pajamas soon." She giggled at her lazy appearance.

"Until then." He turned promptly, heading into the distance.

The smile upon her lips took some time to fade, but once he was no longer in view, she tucked it away. She took a moment to view the area, the time had grown later since she first arrived early this morning. She strolled through the greenery, her eyes drifting lazily over the various flowers. One bloom in particular caught her interest, the silken petals speckled with various shades of red, and displayed openly in a unique shape. The true beauty of nature was not often appreciated well enough, this much she gathered by the existence of monstrous cities such as the former Midgar and present Junon. The appeal of a concrete and steel jungle was beyond her understanding. She moved through the uneven blades of grass, fingers gingerly working beneath the flower she admired. The hybrid form of an orchid, she supposed, as she plucked the stem further down the plant. The stem and flower accompanied her through the rest of the park, her study of the plant continuing as it twirled between her fingers.

Yuffie had finally finished her duties with Godo and was nearing the park when a daydreaming Tifa came into her line of sight. Slated eyes gave a once over to the martial artist turned school girl, watching the orchid twirl in her grasp. If she hadn't been part of the conversation dealing with Vincent this morning, she might have shrugged off the oddity as Tifa. She knew better, now. A playful grin molded her lips as she increased her pace. A quick grab at an unsuspecting bush brought a plain flower into Yuffie's hands. She came beside Tifa and began to pluck the petals one by one, tossing them dramatically to the ground and mimicking "He loves me," -Pluck- "He love's me not." It took everything she had to restrain the imminent giggles that begged to come forth.

Burgundy eyes became like saucers when Yuffie's performance caught her attention. Tifa gave a light punch to the shoulder of the offending girl, knocking the remaining petal clear out of her hands as she stumbled off balance. That did it. Giggles erupted boisterously from the thin girl, her balance quickly regained by the reflexes of flailing arms. Tifa could only stare, wide eyed while Yuffie attempted to desist her laughter.

"Yuffie..." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"I—I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. It was too good." She allowed the after shock of her giggles to subside, putting on a straight face. "You seriously looked like you were daydreaming... did you see Vincent again, or something?"

Tifa fidgeted with the flower, she had believed her attempt to distract Yuffie from the obvious had succeeded earlier. Well, that was then. Apparently, she had only brought the suspicion right back in. "Yuffie, you aren't going to let this go, are you?"

Yuffie grinned, "Of course not. What do you take me for?"

Tifa realized the full account, Yuffie wasn't one to give up. Then a thought came upon her. She had missed the company of a good girlfriend, and perhaps sharing all of this would enlighten her somehow. At the very least, she could gush about what she experienced. "Okay, okay. Why don't we go have a chat?" Usually she was the one providing advice and allowing others to vent, but it was nice to have a little of that reciprocated.

"Sounds good ta' me. Tea house?" Yuffie inquired.

"Em, too public, Yuffie. How about your place?"

"Right, that's fine." Without another word, she grabbed Tifa by the wrist, dragging her along toward her home.

Eventually, Yuffie figured out that Tifa was capable of following along on her own, and she let her wrist free with a slight giggle. They passed through town and over to a small house, which Tifa guessed belonged to Yuffie, or perhaps her father. Yuffie led the way into the brown door, waiting as Tifa entered behind her. A quick survey of the house was enough for Tifa to see that they were alone, and she made herself at home. She strolled into the kitchen which was open to the dining room with Yuffie in tow.

"Mind if I make us some tea?" She questioned.

"I could do that, Tif." She felt a bit like a bad hostess, but Tifa was usually the one to brew and cook.

"I don't mind." She hummed musically while she poured water into the small kettle, placing it against the stove where she set it to heat to perfection. An elbow leaned lightly against the counter beyond the stove, her frame settling against the cupboards below.

"Spill." Yuffie demanded in a friendly manner.

Tifa glanced around cautiously, once more checking for unwanted eavesdroppers. Satisfied that none were lurking, she decided to heed her friend's wishes. "All right. We went to dinner that night, like I mentioned. He really opened up to me, it was really strange." She paused, finding a bewildered look on her companion.

"You mean, he spoke for more than a second?" She exaggerated.

"He sure did. I was surprised, I mean... I have to confess, we used to talk a lot during the journey. Mostly unimportant things, or things about me. But last night, he told me about himself." She gloated, quite proud of this fact.

"Wow, Tif." Yuffie urged her on.

"Well, it was really different. His past is dark... not like mine, but cold and hard. I have so much respect for him." She waited while the whine of the kettle began to sound. She turned to the object and went about turning off the flame and removing the kettle from the heat.

"Interesting..." Yuffie was a little quiet as she gathered a couple of cups from a cupboard, bringing them to a small table on the opposite side of the room. The table was flanked by two pillows that lay against the floor, and she settled into one while placing the cups against the surface of the table.

"Very. Anyway, we had a really nice dinner, even though I was a bit curious to learn more. I wanted him to tell me more, but I decided not to push my luck, you know?" Tifa brought two tea bags over and placed them in the cups, hot water poured from the kettle thereafter, steam rising slowly from the liquid as it settled into the china.

"You're better than I am at that patience stuff. I would have had a million questions." Yuffie giggled while Tifa replaced the kettle on the stove.

"Believe me, it took a lot of restraint." Tifa grinned and moved back to settle on the opposite side of the table. She toyed with the string attached to the tea bag while continuing, "We finished dinner and ended up in the park. You won't believe what he said to me! He told me that I'm amazing." Tifa smiled a quirky smile, watching Yuffie's disbelief.

"He said that? Not that it isn't true, but wow!"

"I know. Then I thought I lost it, because when we sat down on the bench I accidentally touched his thigh and he looked bothered by it." Tifa gave a look of concern.

"Accidentally, huh?" Yuffie giggled. "He was probably bothered in a naughty way, Tif."

Tifa blushed at the idea, "Maybe. I don't know. But here's something else. I had the strangest dream about him, and when it woke me up, I heard him yelling. I went to his room, and he seemed to be having a nightmare. The strange part is, when I touched him, it stopped. I thought I had stirred him out of it, so I started to leave, then he went back into it again. The second I touched him, it stopped. I have no idea what it was!"

"That explains why you looked so tired this morning."

"Help me make sense of this? I mean, I'm not sure what to do." Tifa pleaded.

"Tif, it's obvious there's something there. I have to say, when I saw the two of you together when you'd have those talks you mentioned, I always got jealous. He looked at you differently than he looked at anyone else. Maybe he's liked you a while, you know? I assumed you liked Cloud too much, but then you'd always seem happier after being around Vincent." Yuffie took a quick second to swish the tea bag around in her cup.

"Really? That's the thing. I always thought I was supposed to be with Cloud. I had spent so long thinking that way, that it only seemed natural to stay with it. After everything, I guess I realized we're more like siblings than anything else. I suppose I gave up, a little. I still don't know about all of that. But what I do know is that Vincent does spark very different feelings."

"It's obvious what you should do." Yuffie felt confident in her idea.

"What?" Tifa looked on with curiosity.

"Kiss him."

"Yuffie! I can't. I'd be too nervous... what if I read everything wrong?"

"Then you'll have a kiss to remember when he disappears? I dunno." Yuffie shrugged. It's what she would have done. A kiss always told enough.

"Well, we're going to spend time together later. I think I'll just see where this all goes. There's no rush." Tifa nodded, feeling content with her idea. She had already assumed that position, but spilling the ideas to Yuffie had cemented the plan. She didn't want to scare him away until she knew what to make of all of her feelings.

They shared more conversation, varying from Vincent to other random subjects. Eventually Tifa realized it was getting on to be around noon, and she reluctantly left Yuffie's to prepare for her evening. She had a bit of shopping to do, if she was to meet Vincent later.

The shuffle of slippers led her to a small shop near the inn, fingers pushing awkwardly on the door as she entered. Her gaze slid over various dresses, none of which sparked her interest. She began the tedious task of searching the racks of garments, seeking the perfect addition to her wardrobe. Fingers idly slipped between fabrics, pushing aside dress after dress. Suddenly, she felt the cool of a silken fabric. One sculpted brow arched inquisitively as she slipped the tips of her fingers over the bodice, feeling the stitch of an intricate pattern. The artful twirl of fingers pulled the fabric into her view, a shade of black furthered her interest, as the colour gave her comfort. She was not usually one to adorn dresses such as this, but for inexplicable reasons, she found herself drawn to the item. She plucked it from the rack, bringing it with her to a small changing room where the attendant let her in with a smile.

She held it against her body, nervously peering into the mirror. Dresses weren't her favorite thing, and the thought of wearing one might have otherwise drove her insane, but this one seemed to hold some sort of magic. She decided to throw caution aside and try it on. Her pajamas were stripped and the dress was carefully brought over feminine curves. The touch of the fabric was incredible, and her fingers smoothed over her stomach before adjusting the clasp at her neck. She whirled around to face the mirror, surprised by her own appearance. The oriental styling of the garment was lovely and flattering to her shape. She felt foreign in such a dress, but compelled to buy it. The girlish sort of feeling it gave her was much like what Yuffie had suspected in her while she twirled the orchid in the park. The orchid happened to be tucked safely into her pocket, where it waited it's purpose.

She redressed in her pajamas and purchased the dress. She had a lot of primping to do if she was to go out in a dress such as this. Unusual and uncharacteristic as it was, she was simply excited to have come upon the beauty that rested within the shopping bag. She'd surely stun him this afternoon, which allowed for a wonderful smirk to play against her lips as she returned to her room at the inn.

* * *

And that is chapter three! Dresses, dresses and more dresses. I myself despise dresses, but it fits the storyline, I must confess :) They have quite an afternoon in store!

The story has also received it's title. Every once in a while, I decide to leave the title simple until I develop more of the story. It helps me to pick a more descriptive title once I have a fair amount of content. Yay for titles.

Thank you to those who reviewed so far, I love to hear all of the comments about my stories. I look forward to seeing any reviews for chapter three.


	4. Artistry and Chocolate

Tifa arrived back at the temporary home away from home shortly after leaving the small boutique where she had purchased that dress. All along the way she was second guessing whether or not to actually wear the dress_. 'Will I be too dressy? Not pretty enough…? Will he even like it? What am I doing wearing some fancy dress… will he suspect things? What on Planet am I thinking?'_ Can we say worry wart? Tifa was not self-conscious to the point of being self destructive, but she also wasn't cocky about her appearance. Many had called her pretty, some beautiful, but Vincent thought her amazing. Clearly there was no need for her to be worried. She eased her mind from the struggle and found herself a towel with the intention to freshen up.

Once finished with showering, she breathed in a deep inhalation of the steam leftover from the warm water. The scent of her soap lingered and relaxed her as she prepared to slide the dress on after fitting on the proper under garments. The dress slid over her curves smoothly, the silk cold against her warmed skin. She smoothed it down once it fit over her head and neck, pushing the hem of the skirt down to its length. Towel in hand, she wiped the steam away from the mirror and gazed nervously into the reflection, fixing the neckline and making sure everything aligned correctly. After fussing over the lines of the dress for a few minutes, she finally found it to her liking. With the dress taken care of, she reached for the hair brush, slowly pulling the bristles through her long hair until it straightened and tamed. Next up was the light amount of makeup she decided to apply. She normally didn't bother with the feminine touch, but tonight wasn't just another night. She lightly applied kohl eyeliner and mascara, along with a slight gray eye shadow that gave her a sultry look. The makeup made her nervous, but it looked nice with the dress. Next she picked a sheer gloss for her lips, and smoothed it over. Finally, she dried her hair and left it loose around her shoulders. One last glance in the mirror and she realized she was all finished, her stomach churning lightly with her nerves. She reminded herself of what he said the other evening, and with a deep breath, she slipped on a pair of shoes and headed out the door.

With much discomfiture, Tifa traveled toward the park, the click of the small heels on her shoes tapping away with each step. Her heart matched the quick beat of her gait, and the park seemed miles in the distance. She gazed over the park as she approached it, noticing the various tables with merchants and fun colours. Further in near the market area, she noticed the abundance of small tented tables, there were children and adults of all ages, and a chorus of laughter rang out into the sunset. She knew Vincent wouldn't be near all the commotion, so she immediately turned to look upon the tree where she had found him early this morning. He was leaned up against the tree as she assumed he would be, his back against the bark as he stared aimlessly into the distance. To her advantage, he was not paying much attention to his surroundings. With slow grace, she crept up toward him with careful attention to any leaves or noisy objects. As she approached and readied herself to surprise him, his neck swung and his eyes were suddenly upon her. Of all the people in the world, he was the most difficult to surprise. She found herself frozen in step, looking a little surprised by the stun evident in his visible features. Crimson trailed from the smooth layers of sable, down further over the neckline of the dress and his eyes did not stop until they focused on the tips of her toes. He was quite obviously taken by her appearance, but did his best not to show her that. She finally took up her steps again, bringing herself to stand before him with a smile upon her lips.

"Hi there." She sang.

"Tifa, good evening." He replied, still taking a hidden moment to observe her new attire.

She caught sight of his observations, "What do you think?" She said as she posed cutely, arms splaying down at the dress.

"You look wonderful, Tifa." He avoided those other names she'd been called, and went right for a compliment that made her melt.

"Thanks! So, are you okay with the crowd?" She asked with true concern, gesturing her head toward the throng of people in the park.

Vincent followed her gesture, though crowds weren't his forte, he would make an exception for tonight. "I will be fine. What would you like to do?"

"Browse? If that's okay with you." She answered.

"It's perfectly fine with me. Lead the way." He pushed off the tree, watching her intently while she glanced around in effort to figure out what to do first.

She began to wander toward various tables where native art was on display, and Vincent followed behind her. They inspected the various works of art with pointed interest, and Tifa picked up a small wooden item that piqued her curiosity. Vincent came behind her, peering easily over her shoulder while she eyed the piece.

"Do you like it?" His voice rumbled behind her, directly into her ear. She became instantly aware of how much she loved to listen to his smooth, calm voice.

"I—" Tifa was unable to finish her reply, for in the middle of the answer a woman interrupted their small conversation.

"You like that piece? It's only 400 gil." The small woman said. Tifa looked up from the piece, and the woman smiled at her.

"Thank you. But I'd like to look around some more." She nodded as she set the wooden piece to its home on the table. The woman pleaded her case a little further, but Tifa begged her leave and moved on to the next table.

The next table displayed paintings and small sketches, some framed and others not. She browsed through, stooping to inspect a certain painting of the very park they stood in. Vincent watched from the side, but even in her profile he could see the way her face lit up at the sight of the painting. A bright smile was upon her lips and she turned to the side, "Hey, look… it's the bench!"

Vincent moved to view the painting, and indeed saw the bench and surrounding park painted in beautiful colours. Tifa glanced side long at him, and he met her gaze. "It's a nice painting."

She nodded with the same smile, "I really like it." She picked up the painting and turned it over to view the price and immediately returned it with a disgruntled expression. Vincent barely held back the urge to smirk at the way she discarded the painting after learning the price, and assumed it must have been too high.

Tifa frowned and moved down toward another table, but Vincent eyed the painting thoughtfully. The trees were brushed the perfect shade of green, the small flowers popped against the dull canvas and the bench looked just as it should, though empty. He vaguely wondered what the painting would have looked like had the artist been there last night when they occupied the bench. His thoughts were shattered when the women behind the table piped up with prices and questions. With much silence, he looked to this woman. Then came the shout of his name, and he found Tifa much further on in the crowd. He slipped out of the woman's tactics and met Tifa, thankful he didn't have to deal with this sort of thing every day.

"So I guess you liked the painting?" Tifa asked, studying Vincent's eyes.

"I did." He answered simply.

"I see. Shall we?" She gestured to the next table, which rather scared Vincent. It was covered in lotions and potions and all kinds of girly things. His mind sighed as he nodded and followed her to the dreaded table.

Tifa picked up this and that, reading the labels. Once in a bottle, she would pop open the top to sample the fragrance. A certain bottle containing a dark colour of lotion caught her attention and she lifted the bottle from the table. It wasn't often that lotions contained colour, for they were usually made white or ivory. Crimson eyes watched as she opened the top and took a small sniff, her eyes immediately closing and a mumbled 'Mmm' trailing from her lips. He guessed it must have smelled really delicious. The bottle was quickly held out toward him with an open top, "Smell this!" She exclaimed.

He tolerated this for her, and took a sample of the fragrance that was to his surprise, delectable. It smelled of chocolate, rich and dark. Little did she know, he had a weak spot for chocolate. He simply couldn't help but drink the fragrance in, "That does smell good." That was an understatement.

"Doesn't it? Wow." Tifa held the bottle as she closed the top, moving down the table until she found a small decorative glass bottle. She lifted this bottle from the table as well, reading the label and smiling. Vincent moved closer, but she hid the bottle from his view. She found the woman behind the table and purchased these two items which went in to a small bag. She swung the bag around for a moment, peering at Vincent who seemed rather curious.

"What else did you get?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little something." She mentioned casually, glancing around the remainder of the fair. Suddenly a table caught her attention and she begged Vincent a moment by herself. He watched her disappear into the crowd and he turned back to the familiar table of artistry.

With a bag of his own, Vincent found Tifa once again after she finished her secretive trip to a table which he could not quite discern the contents of. She had another bag in tow, but he didn't bother asking what else she found. Though, when she caught sight of his bag, she eyed him skeptically.

"What'd you get, Vincent?" She came closer, nearly pulling the bag to peek in it, but he dodged her attempt.

"That is for me to know." He replied, coolly.

"Ooh, I see." She put her hands on her hips, giving him a look that could provoke a guilt trip. "Please?" She pouted.

"You'll have to find out later." He resisted her pouting, and his tone made insinuations that she picked up with a shiver down her spine.

"Then you'll have to wait, too." She scrunched her nose, "So is there something you'd like to do?"

"Actually, yes…" He replied, but before she could question, he was wandering through the crowd.

"Another surprise?" She asked, as she caught up to him.

"Perhaps, but you'll know what it is the minute we get there." He kept his eyes forward, winding through the other people as she followed with a very curious look.

They mingled for a moment, and came to a small table where desserts and baked goods were displayed in an array of colours. Her curiosity grew and she peered over at him, "Dessert?" She said with furrowed brows.

"I don't much feel like dinner, so why not skip it?" He approached the table with one thing in mind. The scent of the chocolate lotion brought a craving, so when he found a chocolate bar wrapped in a small paper, he quickly grabbed two. He addressed the young man by the table, "I'll take these." The boy nodded and told him the price, just before taking his gil and putting it into a little bag.

"Thanks, sir." The boy said with a slight bow.

"Thank you." Vincent returned the gesture as though he were accustomed.

"Have you spent a lot of time around Wutai, Vincent?" Tifa questioned.

"You could say that." He gave her enough of an answer to pique serious curiosity. Then he strayed away to a quiet area of the park just as the stars began to peek out from the night sky. Tifa followed shortly after, and when he sat on the cool grass, she sat carefully beside him, tending to her hem to be sure not to flash anyone. She was regretting the dress now, but she had to remind herself of the way Vincent looked at her earlier. A chocolate bar was held out in her direction, and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks." She said, leaning closer and placing a fleeting kiss against his cheek.

Vincent seemed okay with the feather light touch, and simply gazed outward while taking a bite of the candy. She followed his line of sight, admiring the way the world looked in the pale light of the stars. Day was a beautiful time, but there was just nothing like a starlit night. After a few bites of chocolate, she turned back toward Vincent.

"So, why have you spent so much time here?" She inquired, a single brow raised.

"I once called Wutai home." He turned his gaze from the night, and on to Tifa. "I was much younger then."

She looked surprised, although she really shouldn't have been. He had distinct features that made him appear Wutaian. She had also once heard something of his mother being Wutaian. "Really? I thought so. How neat! Do you ever think of moving back here?" She said, finishing her chocolate along with him and put the papers in her bag.

"Once in a while the thought crosses my mind. I do not know what the future will hold for me." He answered in that same monotonous tone he usually carried. The previous evening she had actually gotten him to speak with some emotion, she only wished she could bring that out of him every night.

"What do you want, Vincent?" Her tone grew soft and she looked as though she was expecting something despondent. The gunslinger could only assume why. He was introverted, lonely and had a troublesome past. He was always on his own in undisclosed locations doing what he did best, avoiding human touch. How could she assume anything other than a dark future?

"I do not know." Leave it to Vincent to be discreet. She huffed, frustrated. He was lying. There had to be things he wanted, and he couldn't very well be unaware of his own desires. Actually, he was lying through his teeth. There were plenty of things he wanted, but he was afraid to voice that he wanted such things for fear that he would be disappointed with the outcome. Another issue with his desires was that she was currently on the list, and he was undecided about whether to let her in on such knowledge. His gaze wandered to the bags lying on the grass beside them and he found a way to distract her from her current path. With a quick movement, he swept the bag belonging to him and she watched with distant curiosity. He pulled out a large square wrapped in tissue and handed it to her.

Taking the light object, she gave him that look of incredulity. "What's this, Vince?" She was nudging at the paper lightly.

"Just open it." He remarked.

She followed his words, tearing the paper gently from the square of mystery. As she removed it, she realized a frame sat below the paper, and once she had removed the tissue, she turned the frame over to find the painting of the park and bench. Both sculpted brows rose and her lips curved a lovely smile. She glanced over at Vincent, who actually had a smile of his own. "Vincent! What am I supposed to say about this?"

"Thank you?" Was he making a joke? A smirk cracked his lips and she gave him a light swat on the arm.

"You're too cute. I love this painting, thank you so much!" She really felt absolutely giddy inside. The painting meant a lot to her, but not because of what it depicted. The picture was pretty, but the memory they had made on the bench that night was the reason she had been so fond of the art. She wanted to remember their time together, and he made that possible for her with a sweet gesture. She couldn't help but hurriedly set the painting down so she could reach over, turning her torso so her arms could wrap his neck in a tight embrace. As her arms came around him, she had brushed against the cowl and pushed it down. Her skin was soft against his neck, sending the faint hairs that occupied the skin on his neck to stand on end. Hesitantly, he brought his strong arms around her waist and returned her hug.

Yuffie's advice infiltrated Tifa's ecstatic thoughts. 'I know what you should do. Kiss him.' The young girl's voice echoed the very thing she felt the desire to do. He had been so open with her last night, his nightmare had brought her closer to him, and tonight he had been just plain sweet. She tormented herself to make a decision.

Tifa kept her arms around his neck, but pulled her head backward until crimson clashed with burgundy. Her nose was mere inches from his, and her eyes were nothing short of sultry. His eyes, on the other hand, were burning into her soul; she felt her stomach swirl and her mind race. He could hear her heart beating wildly and he realized he was sometimes thankful for his increased senses. He knew what she wanted before she made her intentions clear. She became translucent in his arms, every wall she'd built to keep emotions hidden fell away. In this moment, he saw her utterly pure, as if she'd been untouched by the failing world around her. He listened to each breath she took, to each beat her heart pulsed. The aura that surrounded them was overwhelming, and she gave in. Pastel lips came in contact with his; the warmth shared bringing her emotions full force. Her lashes fluttered, veiling her eyes as she felt no resistance from him. Suddenly, everything she had battled with melted away in the realization that he was returning her affections. His arms became tight around her waist, pulling her against him with a gentle motion. His mind was completely unsettled. He hadn't kissed another in ages and though the contact felt strange, in an instant it became something he absolutely needed.

A brief moment where souls entangled by the touch of a kiss, and he tugged her lightly until she moved up and straddled over him, with her knees on either side of his thighs. Had her mind not been so drunk with his touch, she might have hesitated since the hem of the dress stretched and pulled taught against her thighs, slipping up a couple of inches. Never was the contact broken, and he deepened the already passionate kiss. His fingers took advantage of the shortened hemline, brushing the supple skin of her thighs. In the wake of his finger tips, her flesh burned. A soft sigh of recognition came between them, before she reluctantly broke the kiss. With his touch, she had taken notice of her dress, remembering what she'd chosen to wear and how vulnerable it left her. Before she could react to such thoughts, he stole her lips once again. He simply could not get enough of her touch, and she returned his affections with the brush of her moist tongue against his lips. His lips were tainted by the light flavour of chocolate, and she committed the taste to her memory. Each time she indulged in a piece of chocolate in the future, she would recall this moment.

Breathless, she finally broke the second kiss. She rested her forehead against his, not quite brave enough to open her eyes just yet. She was in quite a predicament, attempting to find a way to slid off his lap without compromising her hemline. It was as if he could read her thoughts, for he carefully helped her back to the spot where she had been sitting. She looked over toward him, deathly afraid of what to say or do now. She had taken Yuffie's advice and it had paid like she never thought possible, but that didn't help her with the question of what would happen next. Perhaps he sensed the apprehension she held from the beat of her heart. It hadn't slowed down in the least.

"Tifa…" He paused, lowering his head to look at her from behind the obstruction of several strands of black that had slipped over his bandana. "Thank you…"

She glanced at the green blades beneath her legs for a moment, trying to decipher the cryptic meaning he inserted in those three words. She looked intensely surprised, and turned to him with raised brows. "For what?" She asked, fidgeting with her dress.

"For…" Another pause was required, saying what he needed to would be a heavy task for him. He'd be sharing much with her in a small sentence. "For making me feel human again. For making me feel alive…" He trailed off, studying her eyes for some kind of response.

These words struck her hard. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her ducts, the warmth tickling and causing her to blink a couple of times. She really had no idea why the urge to cry was even an issue. The sentiment he'd shared should have made her feel joyous. Then again, these tears were likely tears for relief and happiness. Relief that she didn't send him away with her affection, and happiness that he was really beginning to appreciate her the way no one ever had. She was dumbfounded. Words fought to be said, but her lips simply failed to move. She was afraid of ruining the moment, and her indecisiveness swallowed her whole.

Vincent did not need a response in words; her translucence allowed him a view of the truth that words would not do justice. That very same truth made him nervous and elated all at once. Just then he came upon his final decision, and she would have to learn of this very soon.

Swiftly, Vincent came to his feet and offered his hand out to Tifa. She eyed his hand a moment, before taking the help offered and carefully standing with the bags in tow. She looked questioningly toward him, but before she could ask where they were headed to next, he simply intertwined his fingers with her own and led her away through the park. Her mind wandered the possibilities, wondering what he had in mind and what this new unknown destination would be. She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He replied simply, not a hint of what was to come.

* * *

Cliff :D You'll have to read chapter five to find out what happens next. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed chapter three, I was soo happy to see all the wonderful reviews. More? Hehe. Well, I hope this was up to par with the rest of the story. I wrote it in my downtime at work over the week! Thanks for reading. 


	5. Unraveled

Beneath the silk fabric of the dress and the strong cage of ribs, Tifa's heart skipped a beat as Vincent led her down a grassy path toward a location he hadn't yet shared. Burgundy traced down his shoulder and arm to his fingers where they joined with her own, her pulse spiked. This mysterious man really had taken a hold of her heart, controlling it's rhythm effortlessly as if it belonged to him.

Judging by the way the foliage thickened in the distance, Vincent was obviously intent on discreetness. She wondered what could be so urgent that he felt the need to sweep her away into darkness and away from all beings. Amid all her distraction, she found the tip of her shoe pressed against a root that had buckled up from the earth and she felt her balance careen. The last thing she felt like doing was stumbling and embarrassing herself in front of him, but that was precisely what she did. Vincent, however, was already aware of her misstep. Before she could falter he disentangled his fingers from hers and placed his right arm around her waist and steadied her. Tifa swore that he read minds, body language and heart rhythm. How anyone could be so in tune with another's actions simply perplexed her. Without a word, his steps resumed the previous gait, leading her into a rather secluded area.

When the journey ended, Tifa peered down the line of heavy trees, letting the shopping bags fall to the ground. The timber fanned out, spread along the banks of a pond. The cerulean waters rippled with the faint breeze that tickled through the leaves, while the moon provided a silver lining which made the pond seem magical in her eyes. Fireflies floated around the surface of the water, sparkling like glitter and creating quite the aesthetic picture. This small pond in the midst of nature was quite possibly the most beautiful scenery she had seen in her lifetime. Perhaps more bewitching than the pond itself, were the crimson eyes fixed on her as she observed the landscape. As she turned to meet his gaze, a smile painted upon her features with radiant charm.

"This is beautiful, Vincent." Tifa said, her voice soft as if speaking would awaken her from this dream she'd stumbled into.

"I come here often to think." He gave a slight nod.

"I can see why." Her smile faded with her words, a thought coming to rest over her mind.

Not two days ago, Vincent had been distant and their conversations usually consisted of less important matters. Now, in all brilliance, he was sharing with her his secrets and places important to him. This revelation made her anxious, the reasoning for his sudden actions begging her curiosity. Vincent could see the questions in her eyes, and for a moment he wished he could indeed read minds.

"Come, sit down." He said, taking a seat on a tuft of grass near the shore of the pond.

Tifa followed his actions, again regretting her choice of attire. As she seated herself beside him, she noticed that his fingers worked at some sort of hidden clasp beneath his golden left arm. For a moment, she thought he might remove it, which would explain the reason he'd brought her here to this secluded area. She watched with furrowed brows as a golden clasp popped open with a _snap_.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want you to see something." He replied, continuing to undo hidden clasps down the under belly of the golden metal.

With a final click, the armor that was once believed to be an appendage slid carefully down the flesh of a forearm. _His_ forearm. The space between his elbow and wrist was encased in black fabric, his fingers bare from the knuckle down. Reflexively, he stretched the digits and clasped them together, as if to prove they worked properly. Tifa thought for a moment that she might squeal with excitement. Though the golden claw was nothing intimidating to her, the idea that he had a real arm simply thrilled her. Perhaps her selfish reasoning had to do with the idea that she would feel the brush of flesh encompass her whenever they embraced. The gold metal found a home on the ground beside him, and she felt like throwing it into the pond. A sculpted brow rose, her eyes wide with astonishment as her fingers tested the reality of the arm with mindful touch.

"Vincent…" She said, nearly breathless, "Why haven't you taken it off before? And in the restaurant, you told me… you told me Hojo had reconstructed your arm that way." The look in her eyes betrayed her calm demeanor. The realization that he'd told her a lie, however small, agitated her. She wanted him to feel as though he could be completely honest with her, something she wanted everyone to feel… but especially him.

"I know what I said. I've wanted to keep this claw attached to remind me of what I was. Of what I still am." The piercing look with which Tifa held his gaze became overwhelming, and he averted his eyes to the blades of grass.

"And what are you, Vincent? Please, do tell." Her tone seemed short, almost cutting. The way she spoke surprised even herself, but she had to be tough, less she end up a puddle of mush crying because he thought so little of himself.

"Tifa, I am a mon—" Vincent began, but was interrupted by the touch of fingers guiding his chin so that he had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"If you finish that word, I'll punch you square in the nose. I'm tired of hearing how you're a monster and so on," Tifa paused, taking on a more sympathetic tone of voice, "I understand what Hojo did to you was awful. I understand you have demons in your head. But don't we all? Each and every person has a demon or two whispering evil into their soul. How else do you explain Rufus Shinra and company? They haven't just become evil; they were tempted and fell into that temptation." A heavy breath was taken, she nearly felt dizzy from the drawn out explanation. She was giving him a good dose of tough love.

"But Tifa… these demons, they aren't just—" A second interruption, though this time her words caused the rift.

"I know! They're different, in a sense. But, from what I've seen, people without your kind of demons _can_ transform. Though they don't become different in appearance, their actions are more horrible than a change of face. You seem in perfect control of these demons, and I've seen more patience and reserve out of you than I've seen in the entire population of Edge. So just stop with this monster nonsense. You are anything but, Vincent. You are a beautiful, amazing human being with plenty to offer." Sometime in her lecture, her hands had gripped against both of his shoulders allowing her to stare into his eyes. Her eyes pleaded her case perhaps better than her words.

"I'm immortal…" Vincent offered the last of his argument, attempting to tear away from her hypnotizing gaze, but failing.

"So what? You don't scare me, Vincent Valentine. In fact…" She lost all that power she'd felt moments ago, her eyes trailing downward to view the greenery.

"In fact?" Vincent pressed.

"I want…" she paused, unsure of the proper way to express her desires, "I want to know you. I'd like to spend more time with you. I'm afraid that I've… well," Another pause was taken, perhaps drawing suspense, "I've really come to like you, Vincent." Her confession carved a look of bewilderment across his face. He knew she'd always been curious about him, and summed that up to curious nature and his strange aura. That aside, he never expected her interest to be quite so concrete.

"Tifa… I…" Vincent paused as well, and Tifa thought he might be gearing up to reject her. "I've always been drawn to you." Far from what she expected to hear, and though indirect, his words still melted her heart.

"So does that mean I can harass you as I please, now?" A silly smile swept across her lips, a hope that the humor might take away the seriousness and make way for the rest of the evening to be enjoyable. Quite simply, she didn't want to handle so much in one night.

"I think that would be okay." Vincent wore a smile as well, a sight she was glad to see. He rarely did show any emotion by way of facial expressions, but when he did she found euphoria.

"Good." She began to move, intent on returning to a seated position on the ground, but his arms came around her before she could get too far.

In a wave of emotion, Tifa found her head against his shoulder as he pulled her into his lap and embraced her. The feeling of both arms being wrapped about her without the interruption of the metal was astounding for her.

Vincent stroked the silk fabric with his bare left hand, adjusting to the way it felt to touch with that hand once again. His fingers dared to rise, brushing against her neck and up behind her ears where he found himself absolutely taken with the way her skin felt beneath his. It'd been decades since he'd felt another with his left, and the experience was nothing short of heart stopping. He continued on, running his fingers through her hair and feeling the way each strand slipped over his skin.

Tifa was completely entranced by the way his hand explored her neck and hair, allowing the touch to send her adrift in rapturous sensation. Shivers rocked her spine when he toyed with the faint hairs on the back of her neck, a soft sigh released into the silence.

The feminine cry left his ears ringing, a warmth spread over his face and desires stirred throughout him. His eyes clamped shut while he listened to his pulse crashing in his ears, matching the rhythm her heart had taken and dancing into some sort of harmony. The intoxication he experienced by the simple act of touching her was incredible, and being free of the gauntlet gave him a sense of security. The opposite of what he'd expected to feel.

With gentle fingers, Vincent swept long strands of dark hair over Tifa's right shoulder, exposing her neck. Her skin was nearly crawling with gooseflesh when his lips brushed against her neck, kissing softly against the delicate flesh. After some time of hesitant kisses, his touch became more fervent, even a heated nibble found its way into his affections. When Tifa felt the sensual nip, she couldn't stop the audible breath that escaped. Her fingers tightened around the fabric of his cloak, and he knew she was enjoying the tender affections.

Tifa shifted her weight, leaning back to achieve eye contact with him. Her fingers touched against the fabric of his bandana, strolling back beneath his hair until she found the place where the fabric joined in a knot. She longed to see him without the obstruction, as she had the night she found him lost in nightmares. She worked at the knot until it came undone, finding no objection from Vincent as the red fabric slipped loose. Quickly, she pulled the bandana away and let it float to the grass, gazing upon him with a smile. His facial structure was nothing less than beautiful, from his forehead to his chin. She most adored the sharp point his nose claimed, and the pale lips beneath. As her eyes drifted over the sight of his lips, she felt herself drawn to him. Her fingers slipped through lengths of ebon, her lips mere inches from his as the heat rose between them. A fierce passion overtook her as she leaned in closer, allowing her lips to crash against his to stir a kiss.

Vincent allowed the kiss to linger, feeling the last of his resistance fade into darkness. In the present, he was in her hands. Men usually lost themselves under the touch of a woman, and he was no exception. Her kiss drove him to the edge, where he found a strange peace in the idea of becoming one with Tifa. _You're in deep, Valentine, deeper than you first assumed. _

The kiss became more forceful as he found his fingers on the verge of a clasp somewhere on the back of her dress, brief hesitation as he realized precisely what he was planning to do. Somewhere in the depths of his soul, the proverbial light bulb flickered on. He flexed his fingers outward, dropping them down to the small of her back. He tenderly parted the kiss, resting his forehead against hers while attempting to regain what composure he could. Each exhalation swirled together between their parted lips, breathing in unison and slowing from the exhilaration of contact.

"You… are amazing. I've never met anyone like you." Tifa lolled her head to the side, sweeping her forehead against his while smiling brightly.

"You are truly the extraordinary one." Vincent trailed a finger beneath her jaw, tracing the line all the way to her ear.

Tifa fought back a giddy smile, nearly giggling when the compliment sunk in. Somewhere amid all the happiness, a realization gnawed at her brain like a mouse after nesting material. She had left Edge with the intent to visit Yuffie and since coming to Wutai, she hadn't spent more than a few hours with the younger woman. A feeling of betrayal suddenly swept over Tifa, the blonde in question appearing within her imagination. Not three days ago she dreamt of him, of healing his wounds and finding love with him. Now she was in the arms of another, and quite unexpectedly. Vincent caught the distraught look she wore, feeling her withdraw from his embrace.

"Tifa?" He called, watching as she slipped from his lap to sit on the grass beside him. The water held her gaze, and this concerned him.

"I'm sorry; I'm just tired all of a sudden." Tifa inhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Hiding such feelings from Vincent seemed strange now, but she needed more time to reflect on this entire situation. Indecisive as it may be, she wanted to find out where all of these emotions stemmed from.

"Would you like to return to the inn?" He asked, politely.

"I think I wou—" Tifa was cut off by the noisy ring that burst forth from her phone. She'd slipped it into one of the bags earlier in the evening, and had completely forgotten about the object until now.

She reached for the bag that contained her chocolate lotion, searching for the vibrating phone in a rush. Upon finding it, she answered the blocked number with a simple, "Hello?"

"_Tifa…? You uh… sound funny. I wanted to remind you that I'll be bringin' the kids back tomorrow._" The gruff voice was enough to tell her who was on the other line. She realized her tone sounded odd, considering her usual cheery banter. _Barret, of course! How could I have forgotten that?_

"Oh, I know! How was your little vacation?" She asked, mentally scolding herself for forgetting the bit of information. Had he not called, Cloud would have been alone in caring for the children for who knows how long.

"_Fine, it's all good. I'll see you tomorrow._" He must have been sleepy, because his conversation was quite hasty. She let him go; hanging up the phone and stashing it back into the bag.

Tifa felt a myriad of emotions swell within her, sending an anxious feeling into her stomach. This experience with Vincent had brought her to a critical point, a decision that needed to be made. One thing was certain; she did not want to leave him here without an understanding of where they stood. Perhaps more certain that that was the fact that she did not want to leave him at all. Vincent watched closely as her expressions changed, slightly amused by the way her face told her story.

"Barret?" He asked, comforted when she finally turned to face him.

"How'd you know?" Her curiosity returned, a brow arched in contemplation.

"I could hear him." He gave a slight grin, which only caused Tifa to laugh.

"He's pretty loud." She mused, giving a pause to consider her next words.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asked, carefully moving closer to her.

"Well, Marlene and Denzel will be back tomorrow, so I guess that means I have to get home." She fidgeted with the dress again, but his fingers brought an end to her nervous habits, bringing her hand into his.

The idea made him rather dismayed, but his expression did not betray him. He kept eye contact with her, considering what she'd said. "Then you'll be leaving in the morning?"

"Well, I suppose so." She nodded, feeling the weight of his gaze.

"Then I should walk you back to the inn. You'll need rest, if you are to leave." He rose slowly to his feet, bringing her gracefully up by their joined fingers.

"Thanks…" She smiled a porcelain smile, reaching for the bags beside her and remembering the bag she'd filled with a little something for him. It seemed trivial now, seeing as he made no reference to accompanying her to Edge. Perhaps she'd have to face the idea that he'd probably not be going with. She'd return to life as it was, waiting on someone to care for her the way she cared for others.

Without another word, Tifa buried her heart and began the walk back to the inn. The idea that they could share so much of a connection and such unrestrained passion and still part ways as if nothing had happened struck her beyond understanding. She attempted to comfort herself with the theory that it was simply Vincent, and this happened to be how he was. Even still, she was shaken to her very core. She hadn't even noticed how far ahead she had gotten while he reattached the golden claw and recovered his bandana.

When they arrived back at the inn, he bid her goodnight with a simple kiss on the cheek. The action tore at her, almost insulted her, but she let it die when she retreated into her room after a cheery smile and a hug. Any remorse was hidden deep within burgundy eyes, and she was sure her act had fooled him. She set the bags on the bed and seated herself on the edge of the mattress, sulking into thought.

Tomorrow would be here much sooner than she would appreciate and she would have much to accomplish in the morning before setting off on her way. She decided that sleep would be best, forcing herself to wash up and change before crawling beneath the sheets. Sleep, however, would not come easily. Her mind thrashed as her body did, tangling the sheets into a web almost as confusing as the web her mind weaved. She wondered why she was always on the outside looking in. Powerless to change anything or show any emotion aside from a smile and occasionally anger. Tomorrow would be pivotal.

The night came and left with little slumber, and when her wake up call came, she nearly knocked the phone off the nightstand. Tifa didn't trouble herself with more than her usual attire as she prepared that morning. Her garments were packed neatly back into her suit case along with the painting and lotion from the previous evening. There on the bed, the third bag called her attention and she gazed at it for quite some time.

On a whim, she removed the contents of the bag and placed them in a white box, covering the box with a note she quickly wrote onto a thin piece of paper. One final glance around the room led her to the conclusion that it was time to go, and she tucked the box beneath her arm before grabbing the suit case and rolling it behind her.

As she strayed past Vincent's door, she walked with calculated steps. No one stirred within the inn, and she thought it safe to place the small white box at his door. With the item in place, she quickly hurried down the hall and to the counter where she returned the key and checked out.

She considered paying Yuffie a quick visit before taking off, but decided quick would not fit well with Yuffie in this case. She'd have too many questions and Tifa didn't have enough time to answer them… nor did she have answers for them to begin with. She opted for a message left, inviting the young girl to come to visit at Seventh Heaven just about any time she felt like it. That done, Tifa began her journey back to Edge, quite unsure about what lay ahead in her life. Perhaps Vincent would come to his senses, and perhaps not. For now, she would bury herself in the tasks of life as she usually did.

* * *

Uh oh! A little hitch in the romance… Well, Tifa couldn't stay in Wutai forever. I suppose that another chapter will be in order quite quickly, considering where I ended this chapter! Please do forgive me :D Oh, and do press that little purple-blue button down there and review. I find inspiration in reviews, and highly appreciate them. Also, I do hope everyone had a nice Holiday recently… three/four day weekends are always nice :) 

Another small note, I rather like the idea of the claw being more of an armor and the reasoning for which he keeps it besides the obvious battle reasons. In recent times, there have been a lot of articles talking about the outline of fingers beneath the claws and whatnot. It might be controversial, as I too used to believe it was a modification to his body, but I think it can be interpreted differently depending on context. I decided to play on the idea that it's simply a glove of sorts, and can be removed. I don't think he'll be removing it_ too_ much just yet, so no worries of sudden OOC.

In case you have been wondering, I did decide to completely redo chapter five. I really didn't like where I had gone with the last chapter and I had written a lot of this one before that idea spawned. Impulse, I guess, but I decided to change back to my original plan :) Hope it has been a pleasure to read.


	6. Symbolism

To say Tifa was preoccupied throughout the duration of her journey to Edge would be an understatement. In all reality, she was a zombie walking in a haze of thoughts and ideas. Concepts of what could be flowed freely through her mind, grasping the strings of her heart. Why did leaving feel so wrong? She was going _home_. Home to Seventh Heaven, where she belonged. The place where she cared for someone else's children and a distant man who may never return the feelings that now seemed trivial to her. What transpired with on her Wutaian holiday felt more real than any moment with Cloud had. Perhaps that was because Vincent looked at her, and not through her. He kissed her lips, and did not think of another's touch. _What in Holy happened in Wutai?_

Despite her longing to stay in the quaint town and remain by that lovely pond until her raven hair grew silver, she knew that such dreams were dangerous and distracted from reality. She had to go home. Or did she? Perhaps, as much as she loved Marlene, Barret ought to be the one caring for her. Allowing him to drop her off and take her whenever he feels the need to pursue his own endeavors seemed to allow an easy escape from responsibility. Maybe it was time Barret did a little growing up? _This is crazy talk, Tifa. You never minded before, what is the problem now?_ Well, the problem was quite obviously those insatiable feelings she was harboring for a certain crimson-eyed man.

When she drew near the familiar doors of Seventh Heaven, she felt her heart sink just a fraction. Rather than being elated to be home where she would tempt Cloud into feelings he hid well, she felt disappointed that she would not see the more obvious affection of her latest affair. Perhaps anything she felt for Cloud came out of habit, and not truth. It was easy to get into the rut of fawning over him as she'd done for years. Now more than ever, she wanted to avoid falling into such repetitiveness. It seemed Wutai was just the push she needed to find her way out of the abyss she was quickly slipping into.

As she reached the doors, she pressed her shoulder into one to gain entrance. The bar was deserted save for a few customers, and she nodded toward the brunette she'd hired to handle things while she was away. The young man greeted her with a wave and after setting her bags beside the stairwell, she approached him.

"Hey there. How was everything?" She asked.

"Just fine, Tifa. Nothing to worry about. If you want, I can stay until closing so you can unpack and unwind," he offered.

"That'd be great! Thanks. I'll bring down your pay before you take off and I'll be sure to call whenever I go out of town in the future," she said with a smile. It was late, and having the rest of the evening to unwind sounded blissful.

With the bar taken care of, Tifa retired to her room upstairs to unpack and make sure Denzel and Marlene's room was prepared with fresh sheets and blankets. She was most apprehensive when Cloud called to mention he was going to be back from delivery soon and thought they should have a nice dinner to welcome the kids with. Tonight would be an interesting, and long, night.

A world away, Vincent sat beside the blue waters of the pond in deep thought. The gauntlet he'd finally removed in front of Tifa lay discarded in the grass, his fingers dipped into the cold water and twirling ripples into the surface. Strands of midnight fled over his shoulders as he lowered his head to observe a small ant crawling through the blades of grass, and for a moment he saw himself. How could one feel so unimportant? He felt miniscule and useless, utterly wasted. He often contemplated the purpose of his existence since Hojo's experimentation, and decided he lived only because another chose his path.

Beneath his proverbial radar, Tifa had woven her fingers around his heart. While she had been present, he felt that he might have some purpose in the world after all. Now that she had gone, he felt an inexplicable sadness that enraptured his soul. Such a feeling led him to believe that she had placed a finger on his heart like the flag of a conquering nation set as a reminder, unbeknownst until this moment of truth. The idea that he could feel again and perhaps, someday, love again was as foreign and odd as a new planet. While exhilarating, this concept did have a sort of fear drifting wildly through his mind. He knew the power within his own mind, and all the ways he could bring harm to her if he did not heed the demons in him.

Crimson eyes focused upon the clarity of the pure water as it sifted over his fingers. In many ways, his heart and perhaps his entire being were much like water. Serene at times; clear, beautiful and refreshing. However, when the conditions were right, water could destroy entire cities and rage storms that had consequences simply unimaginable. For that reason, he nearly convinced himself to live a sequestered existence here by the pond, never to be given the chance to bring harm to such a beautiful creature as Tifa Lockhart.

Fate might have had other plans for the gunslinger. With this half-hearted decision, Vincent lay down in the plush grass and gazed at the stars twinkling down on him from the vast emptiness of the sky. Though he was not normally so susceptible to exhaustion, the last few days caught him off guard and he found his eye lids quite heavy in the silence of the night. Before he could resist, he fell to slumber with his cloak wrapped about his body.

Not long after falling to the world of nightmares and dreams, his mind began to paint a colourful world. The vividness of the dream that began had enough strength to convince anyone that it was reality.

_Vincent awoke near the pond, haunted by a red glow from the sliver of a moon floating in the sky. He pondered the existence of such a moon, but thought perhaps it was only an odd evening. With shaky fingers, he brushed raven hair from his face. Something was missing, the feel of fabric across his forehead. With the tips of his fingers, he examined the expanse of flesh and found that the bandana had disappeared. The gauntlet was also missing, he found as he glanced over the length of his forearm. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him when he realized that was precisely the appearance he'd taken on with Tifa on the shore of the mysterious pond. In fact, a soft hand was placed against his chest and his gaze shifted while he craned his neck, finding the fingers of Miss Lockhart resting atop his ribs. _

_Much more than his bandana and gauntlet were missing. A chilled breeze swept over him, alerting him further to the fact that he was naked from the waist up. Apparently, if not for the blanket wrapping their hips and beyond, they would be fully exposed to the elements. Hadn't Tifa left? He could have sworn she did. Was this reality? Had they fallen together as one, or was he dreaming this world into existence? _

_Time did not favour him in his reverie. Tifa began to stir, lifting her head from his chest where it lay beside her hand. Sleepy eyes focused upward, gazing at him with admiration. She was as naked as he was and he couldn't help but drink her in with his eyes, as he found the sight of her so enticing. A grin swept across her lips, igniting a slight smile of his own. _

_Tifa's hair was disheveled, reminiscent of the way a woman's hair looks after a roll in the—well, grass, by the looks of it. So it was true. They had given in to desire and she had given herself to him, and likewise. He brought his hand up, brushing the soft skin on her cheek, feeling the coolness of her flesh as he ran his fingers into her hair. _

_Almost as if time had simply skipped, Vincent was gazing upon Tifa redressed in her garments. For a moment, he was convinced that he must be dreaming. She turned to him without a word, only a knowing smile that haunted him in the darkest corners of his mind. He felt warm, and a quick look showed his clothing returned. He couldn't recall redressing, and the seconds flew by as he tried to remember. _

_A simple laughter drifted through the air, along with the scent of chocolate, of all things. Then he recalled the lotion Tifa had purchased at the fair. Though, when he looked for her, he could not find her. _

_Suddenly she appeared near the thick of trees where the path back to town broke. She was beckoning him, laughing while crooking a finger and falling backward into the darkness of the trees. Vincent came to his feet, and began to follow her fleeting form through the path and back into the park._

_When he closed his eyes a moment, the laughter ceased and he was suddenly just outside the inn, watching Tifa disappear through the doors. He followed, as it was all he could do. Up the stairs with lightning speed, and down the halls. Her image began to fade in and out, a horrible ringing overtaking his ears. Then water. Water flooded, splashing against his face like rain free from grey clouds. _

_He gasped at the cold against his skin, and a bright glow filled his sight. He felt as if he were drowning, in water or in light, he wasn't sure. Tifa reached out, her form but a silhouette in the light. After a moment of hesitation, Vincent entangled his fingers with hers, and she pulled him from his demise. A low growl resounded, something almost like—_

_Almost like thunder_, he thought as his eyes came open to the sky. Several droplets of rain fell against his cheeks, flooding down and away from his skin. For what seemed like an hour, he simply laid still on his back. The bizarre dream had been a message, but of what he was not sure. Perhaps the dream had something to do with the inn? _That must be it_. His subconscious was reminding him he hadn't yet checked out of the inn. Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance, and he realized what the light in his dream had been. How he hated when his mind floated between dreams and reality. Confining himself to the plan of returning to the inn, Vincent rose from the grass and took a final viewing of the pond. He could almost picture the spot where he had lain with Tifa beneath the stars, where they had been one in his fantasies.

When he came to the desk at the inn, the keeper glanced at him as though he had urgent news. Vincent ignored the strange expression and brought his key from his pocket, placing the item on the counter.

"I'd like to check out," he said quietly.

"Vincent Valentine?" the woman asked.

"Yes," he answered, assuming she had asked for verification.

"You must have forgotten this when you left earlier, room service found it by the door."

The innkeeper set a white box on the counter, a note encasing the top of the box. Vincent observed the box, trying to recall if he had ever seen it before. "I do not think that is mine," he replied.

"It has your name on it," she said, pointing to the top of the note where his name was certainly scribed in feminine handwriting.

"Oh," was all he could manage while he took the box into his arm and nodded in excuse as he left the counter.

The only logical place to find out what was hidden in this box was the place where this feeling first became so bold. Vincent went to the bench where he and Tifa had sat not so long ago. The rain had never come more than a few drops, and the clouds were thinning against the silver light of the moon. He took a seat, holding the box in his lap for a moment while he contemplated whether to open it or banish it from thought. Then he decided some things are better left to fate, as it was far better in deciding futures than any human, or even immortal.

The note was face down, and he had to carefully remove the tape that held it in place. The short words on the face of the paper were in Tifa's familiar hand. He read the words as she would say them, surprised by the fact that he could so perfectly sound out her voice in his mind.

_Vincent,_

_Thank you for your company. I loved every minute of the time we spent together. Since I can't find the words to say this, I hope that you will open my gift and find what I meant to say. _

_Tifa_

The letter was so much like this raven haired martial artist. She hid her feelings inside, and with the gift, she'd hidden them inside a plain white box. Shy as ever, but bold in ways most could not dream to be. He folded the note and slipped it beneath the box, peering once again at the white material.

After some time, he gently lifted the lid from the box, finding the tissue paper covering the contents as another layer of Tifa. Carefully, he spread the tissue out until a small painting appeared. The painting was identical to the one he'd given her, but much smaller in size. There were several unique points to this painting, however. In what seemed to be black in, the Wutaian symbol of eternal loyalty rested on the bench. Whether her loyalty was expressed in friendship, or love, he could not be sure.

The pit of his stomach swirled, a nervous tremor fleeing through his spine. Further down the note he had noticed a black spot of ink. He realized now it must have something to do with the painting. He unfolded the note, finding the symbol at the bottom as it took shape for his eyes. The symbol of new or growing love. Perhaps she'd used the symbols since she'd learned of his heritage. Surely she knew that such symbols prohibited no room for interpretation. They were to be taken as literally as the paper on which they were written. In this case, the painting on which one was written.

He held the letter in his hand, while keeping the painting in golden claws. If he had any doubts as to what the symbol on the painting meant, they had fled him in a flash. She had hidden it so well. She had not spoken a word of it, nor did she seem hindered by it when she left. Of course, he had not been anywhere near the inn after leaving her to her room. How could he have been so oblivious? He could read expressions, eyes, pulses—yet he missed this? He watched the paper waver in his hands, bringing his attention to the fact that he was shaking. This certainly threw a hitch in his plans.

From behind him, he heard grass folding beneath the light weight of someone's shoes. In a slight panic, which reason could not explain, he began to fold the note quite quickly. The tissue was quickly folded over the small painting, keeping the contents hidden from prying eyes. The steps grew closer, and he found the scent of orchids drifting on the air. The fragrance was familiar, and the steps were overly confident. _Not now…_

Hands touched his shoulders and weight leaned across him, black hair floating around a slender neck. "Vinnie!" exclaimed the young girl.

"Yuffie…" he said, mirroring the pronunciation but with a tinge of sarcasm rather than excitement.

"What'cha got there?" she asked, leaning over him further to fidget with his hands in order to get a look at what he had hidden beneath layers of tissue.

"Must you be so nosey?" he queried incredulously.

"Of course!" she said, almost bragged.

"Well, please refrain just this once," he pleaded, though his tone would never sound the part. The words were almost demanding, and Yuffie gave him quite the look.

"Is it from… _Tifa_?" she said with a wide grin.

All at once, he knew he did not like the way Tifa's name rolled off Yuffie's tongue in that question. She knew too much, that was crystal clear. Crimson irises darted, focusing on anything but the girl hanging over him like a child trying to peek at things forbidden. There would be no avoiding her; she was somewhat like a likable disease.

"What do you know of it?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on a distant tree.

"That she's quite taken with you," Yuffie replied, sounding all too eloquent in a moment of rarity.

And that was all it took. The eloquent words, the insinuation that Tifa was truly smitten with him, that the symbols truly meant what they should—this successfully distracted him for a fragment of a second. But that was all it took for Yuffie to pounce. She carefully swiped a glance at the painting, and before Vincent could react, she saw the black symbol resting over the bench.

"Aw, Vinnie!" Yuffie exclaimed, with a sickeningly happy expression.

"Yuffie…" _sometimes I want to permanently silence you_.

"And to think Tifa went back to Edge alone. So what are you gonna do?" The question was reasonable. She stood behind him still, but he could see the wheels turning in her deviant mind without venturing a guess.

Vincent sat unmoving as the question sunk into the depths of his mind. In a rare moment, he felt as vulnerable as a virgin in the Wall Market.

_What am I going to do? That seems to be the question of the hour._

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this bit, and I will be writing my heart out since I've left off in another critical point. Thank you to those who have reviewed, and I hope that many more will do so. :)


	7. Invitation

"Yuffie… this is not a plan."

"Shh!" Yuffie tapped a single digit against her lips, peering around corners as if she were a spy.

"This is ridiculous." His eye roll would have won an award.

"I just want to make sure he's not here…"

Yuffie tensed, then jumped back as a flood light hummed to life outside Seventh Heaven.

"Your skills are infinite."

And that was all it took. Before he could blink, Yuffie was providing him each and every piece of her mind, loudly enough to rouse the dead. All of her sneaking went to waste, and Tifa was at the door within minutes, asking Yuffie why she was so enraged.

"Because, Tifa, this… this-" She flung her arms toward Vincent, unable to find words to voice her frustration. She settled visibly on a word "-asshole always has something smart to say."

Tifa laughed, amused by the antics. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I think that's between you two." Yuffie moved past Tifa. "Mind if I grab something to eat? I swear my stomach's eating itself."

"No problem." Tifa crossed her arms and leaned against the post at the top of the steps, watching quietly as she listened to Yuffie disappear behind her.

"Sorry about that."

"It's just how you two are."

"I suppose that is probably accurate."

"Probably doesn't cover it. But I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to bicker on my doorstep."

"Absolutely not."

"So, what's up?" Tifa gestured toward the steps as she took a seat. Vincent joined her.

"I read your note."

"I knew you would."

"I trust you know the meaning…?" Even as he finished the words, he knew the question was stupid.

"Of course." She smiled genuinely, and then "I wouldn't have left them for you if I wasn't sure, either."

"What about…"

Tifa interrupted, catching his chin and silencing him with a fleeting expression of affection. "We've known that things were going nowhere for a while. It took some time to figure out, but we know it's better for us if we stay friends."

He couldn't help but smile warily, wanting to trust her confessions but all the while hesitant and interested in protecting his heart and mind. She was infectious, and he knew that well enough.

"I really feel that we have potential, Vincent. I want to give us a try."

He wondered briefly how she could have come to be so sure in such a short time, but then again, disassembling her mind was a task that he wasn't sure he wanted to begin just now.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well… why don't you stay here in Edge for a while?"

"I could do that."

"Will you?"

Their eyes met, he knew her sincerity when he saw it. "Yes, I will."

She burst with a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like he could feel the tension melt away, and feel her relief as well. She had been fidgeting and nervous, but confident all at once. She was such a complex woman, and he knew he had his work cut out for him. Yet, the idea thrilled him. He knew that no matter what was ahead of them, they would work through it and somehow, things would work out.

Tifa pulled back, finding his eyes. "I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that."

He answered her with a kiss.

_The End_

* * *

Well, what do you know? I finished :) I really had nothing else to add to their story. The rest is up to your imagination, or another story, another time. Perhaps one day I'll find the time for a sequel. I apologize if it seems short, but there was nothing much left to close without going on with unnecessary detail. 

If you want a little extra, check out The Art of Insomnia. It's only half way through, and I plan to get another chapter in shortly now that I'm home from vacation.

Thanks so much to all who read through this journey. I grew a lot as an author, and it is not without reviewers that I have been able to do so. You're input means much to me and I truly appreciate it.

Feel free to comment on the close, or to make suggestions for the sequel ;) Or just go read Insomnia.


End file.
